With All of My Heart
by Draco Seaforth
Summary: The Teen Titans encounter a mysterious hooded figure at the scene of a bank robbery. Robin wounds the mysterious figure, putting it in the hospital. But there is more to this hooded stranger than meets the eye. Not for RobStar fans. Rated T for violence.
1. Hooded Stranger

Hello, people! This is my first story, so try not to dis it too badly. And my English is a little rusty. Plus, my story really isn't that long. And the chapters are short... Other then that, feel free to review truthfully. )  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Teen Titans. But thanks for asking.  
I've already written out this entire story, and I am NOT going back through it to change it! Go ahead, tell me it's poorly written, but there's a shorter story that stinks a whole lot more than this one, if that's possible. I'm not saying that you'll think it stinks, but chances are you might... w/e. R&R, please.

* * *

"Titans! Trouble!" Robin shouted. "We've got a bank robbery on Woodhaven Boulevard!"  
The Titans arrived at the scene just as a hooded figure fled down a dark alley. As the Titans followed, they were unaware of another figure, running in the opposite direction.

"Hold it right there!" shouted Robin. The figure paid no mind and kept running. The Titans cornered the figure at the end of the alley. There was nowhere to go but up.

"Titans, go!" yelled Cyborg. "Hey!" protested Robin. "That's my line! Besides, I want to take this guy down myself." "Robin, ever since that whole 'apprentice' thing with Slade, you've been kind of weird," said Cyborg. "You sure you're okay?" "I'm fine," muttered Robin. "And don't, for any reason, try to help me."  
"I take you have issues with this Slade character?" questioned the figure. "You have no idea!" Robin yelled as he hurled himself at the hooded stranger. The figure slid aside as if he were taing a walk in the park. He ducked every time Robin punched. He managed to dodge everything Robin threw. And neither of the two had touched the other. Not even once.

Just as Robin was delivering a punch, a gunman appeared out of nowhere and shot the hooded figure. Robin's punch connected, sending the figure flying into the brick building at the end of the alley. The hooded figure pulled hiself to his feet as the gunman disappeared. The figure scaled the building wall with ease, climbing up to the rooftop. Seeing the Titans closing in, he took a running leap to the next building, landing in a heap at the edge over the highway. Robin landed next to him. The figure kicked Robin, sending him flying to the other end of the rooftop. Cyborg got out his cyber cannon and took aim at the figure. "Cyborg, no!" Robin yelled. But it was too late. The hooded figure fell down onto the highway. As he hit the pavement, a semi appeared. The Titans watched in horror as the figure was hit by the semi. They heard him scream a horrible, piercing scream.  
Beasty Boy winced. "Well, you know he's dead." "Starfire! Go get him!" Robin ordered. Starfire retrieved the hooded figure. The figure groaned. "He's still alive!" Cyborg uttered in awe. As Starfire lowered the figure he screamed in agony. "Hey, take it easy, pal!" Beast Boy said. Cyborg studied the figure. "He's wearing a mask and using a voice disguiser." "Should we remove his mask?" asked Starfire. "Why can't you let him have his privacy? I enjoy mine," Raven commented. "Hey, guys, this is a breakthrough!" Beast Boy said. "Raven actually enjoys something!" "Quit fooling around and call 9-1-1!" Robin said. "This guy needs some serious help."


	2. Hood

The Titans waited uneasily in the waiting room of the hospital. Finally, a doctor emerged from the E.R.

"I have good news and bad news," the doctor said. "The good news is your friend will live, and he should heal properly." "What's the bad news?" asked Cyborg. "It will be several months before you can take your friend home, and even then he will have to use a wheelchair. Both of his legs are broken, as well as his right arm. He also suffered from a mild concussion, and he is unconcious at the moment." "When can we visit him?" asked Starfire. "In a few months," replied the doctor. "A few meaning...?" said Beast Boy. "I'd say at least two," said the doctor. "Now you kids go home and get some rest. Your friend will be fine."

* * *

The Titans waited three months before going to check on the hooded figure. They arrived a the hospital in time for the visiting hours. "May we go in?" Robin asked the nurse. She smiled and replied, "You certainly may." The Titans entered to find the figure in a hospital gown and his black mask. "Nice outfit," commented Beast Boy. "I didn't ask for your input," said the figure crossly. "Hey, man, sorry about sendin' you on that road trip," said Cyborg. "Ha, ha! Road trip!" laughed Beast Boy. "It wasn't THAT funny, Beast Boy," said Robin. "I'll say," muttered the figure. "So," said Robin. "Since you'll be staying with us once you leave the hospital, what would you like us to call you?" "Call me Hood," replied the figure.

* * *

After several months of waiting, the Titans were finally allowed to take Hood back to the tower. When they got to the hospital, Hood was already dressed, cape and all. He was ina wheelchair sporting two black casts on his legs and another on his right arm. "Come on, Hood," said Robin. "Time to go home." Hood consented without struggling. When they returned to the tower, they locked Hood in his room - a room with thick reinforced steel walls and doors and no windows. It was fully furnished and painted black. "Don't try anthing. We've set up an alarm system, surveillance cameras, and the steel walls, floor, and ceiling are all ten feet thick," Cyborg said to Hood. "I can't even move," replied Hood. "What makes you think I'd try anything?" Cyborg ignored him and said, "We'll bring your supper at six."


	3. The Mask

Hood behaved for the first few months - until he got his strength back. He was now fully healed and tried to escape at every opportunity.

One day, the Titans had to chain him to a table, with the help of Raven's telekinetic powers. Hood tried to struggle, but found he could not move. "I think it's time we relieve you of your mask and voice disguiser, 'Hood,'" said Robin. He reached for Hood's mask. Hood broke free of the chains in his violent struggle to get away from Robin. Robin kicked him in the stomach and chained him back. Hood wouldn't stop struggling. The Titans had to hold him down. Hood's struggling finally subsided.

"Why were you there that day at the bank robbery?" Robin asked.

"Look, I didn't do it!"

"Prove it."

"I can't tell you why I was there, ok? It's classified information!"

"I'm sure it is, along with your identity. If you won't tell me, I'll have to remove your mask."

"Alright! I'm not a criminal. I fight crime. I was there to prevent the crime."

"Prove it to me."

"I can't."

"Ok, then. Say goodbye to your mask."

Robin pulled off Hood's mask just as Hood broke the chains once again. The Titans gasped. Hood started running. The Titans were in shock. "He's a she?" stammered Beast Boy. "There's no time for that!" said Robin. "After her!"

The Titans raced after the fleeing figure as she disappeared around the corner. They rounded the corner, then stopped. "Where'd she go?" asked Beast Boy. "Your guess is as good as mine," said Robin. "Titans! Split up!"

Robin went back to the alley on Woodhaven Boulevard. He was almost at the end when he heard something behind him. Robin whirled around and found himself face to face with the gunman who had shot Hood. As he was pulling the trigger, a hooded figure jumped between Robin and the gunman, causing the bullet to hit the figure instead of Robin. The gunman disappeared. Robin pulled back the hood on the figure to find none other than Hood herself. She groaned, her face writhed in pain. "You saved me?" Robin asked in suprise. He got out the Titans pager and paged the rest of the team. "Titans, discontinue search. I found her."


	4. Lies

Hello again, ppl. I wish more ppl would review... PLEASE R&R!! :) :) (BTW, thanx for the encouragement from the few ppl who _did_ review)

* * *

The Titans found themselves in the hospital waiting room once again. "Looks like your friend is accident prone," said the doctor. "You knew he was a she?" asked Robin. "Yes, but she asked me not to tell you," replied the doctor. "You said she was unconcious!" accused Beast Boy. "I lied," the doctor said. "Can we go see her?" asked Robin. "Maybe after surgery," the doctor replied. "However, we'll have to keep her for a few days at the hospital before she can go home." 

After "Hood's" surgery, Robin went to visit her. She was sleeping when Robin opened the door, but awakened when he walked in. "Hi," said Robin. "Hey," replied Hood. "Thanks for saving me," said Robin.

"No problem."

"So what is your name?"

"Rachel. Rachel... Laune."

"So are you a criminal or aren't you?"

"I'm not a bad person! I'm on your side!"

"Then why did you run?"

"You had almost found out my identity."

"But now I know your identity. Can you tell me why you were there at the bank?"

"I already told you."

"It's not enough. I need proof to keep you from being convicted."

Rachel didn't answer. She turned away and closed her eyes. As Robin turned to leave, she said, "I work for the FBI. Don't tell anyone."

"I won't."

"Not even my name."

"What about your first name?"

"You can tell them that."

"Why didn't you mention this before?"

"I'm... undercover."

"I'm not sure I believe you."

"Here's my identification card."

"This looks forged."

Rachel sighed. "That's because it is. I don't work for the FBI, although that would be cool. And my name is not Rachel Laune."

"Then who are you?"

"I'm just a teen who likes to fight crime."

"Why did you lie?"

"You said you needed proof to keep me from being convicted."

"Now it's _my_ turn to confess. I lied about that. I just wanted the truth from you."

Rachel heaved a relieved sigh. "My name is Rachel, just not Rachel Laune. It's Rachel Estes. You can check that out, if you want." "No," Robin smiled. "I believe you."


	5. Trust

Hello again. I'd like to thank the two people who have been reviewing this story:

DarkShadowGryphon: Thanx for the much needed encouragement! :) I appreciate your reviews very much.

BlindLoverTitan: I'm glad you look here every day. It's good to know that some people out there like my writing! :)

* * *

Three days later, Rachel returned to the tower with the Teen Titans. "So do you trust me now?" Rachel asked. "We'll see," said Robin. "Trust builds over time." Cyborg locked Rachel in her room. "Sorry we have to lock you in here, but the police told us to keep a close eye on you," said Cyborg. "It's ok. I understand," said Rachel. After Cyborg left, she went over to her bedside table and pulled out her diary. She lay on her bed and wrote:

Deary Diary,  
I don't see why Robin says he can't trust me. I'm trying so hard to earn his trust! I thought he felt the same about me as I feel about him. Sometimes it seems like he does, but... I don't know. Maybe I'm crazy to like him. I just feel so trapped in here, and it hurts that the Teen Titans don't trust me. I'd better go. I can hear the steel doors unlocking.  
Rachel

Robin entered Rachel's room and found her lying on her bed. She appeared to be asleep. He shook her gently, but she remained asleep. There was a faint smile on hir lilps. Robin ran his fingertips across her cheek and bent over her. He leaned closer to her. His lips nearly touched hers. He brushed her cheek with his lips and sighed. Oh, how he longed to kiss her. But he still wasn't sure if he could trust her. Rachel stirred and Robin stood upright. "Rachel," he said softly. "It's time for dinner." Rachel stood up and followed him out of the room.

After dinner, Rachel was locked bak in her room. She took out her diary again and wrote:

Dear Diary,  
I feel like a little girl with a crush. Robin almost kissed me. I think Robin wants to trust me, but feels he can't for some reason. I guess I'll just have to prove myself trustworthy.  
Rachel

Back in his room, Robin lay in bed, unable to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He tried to remind himself not to get involved in a relationship with her, but it didn't seem to work. Rachel was in his every thought. "Maybe I should trust her," Robin said to himself. He finally drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Rachel.

The next morning, Robin awakened before the others and tiptoed to Rachel's room. He entered as quietly as the steel doors would allow. Rachel was still asleep. Robin felt as though he could not restrain himself. He wanted to kiss her so badly! Robin quietly walked over to her bed. No, he thought. Don't kiss her. Robin settled for a peck on her cheek. He could not get back to sleep, as it was already morning, so he went to the roof of the tower to watch the sunrise. He felt a hand on his shoulder. It ws Rachel. "How did you get up here?" Robin asked. "The door was open, and your room was empty, so I wondered where you had gone," replied Rachel. "May I join you?" "Sure." Robin felt her gaze upon him, but when he turned to meet her gaze, she looked away. Robin put his hand on her shoulder and leaned toward her. Their eyes met. Their lips barely touched. Rachel looked deep into his masked eyes. He felt as if she were searching his very soul. _Oh, man_, thought Robin. _She knows. She knows I love her and she doesn't love me back_. But Rachel leaned toward him. Their lips touched once more, this time a true kiss.


	6. Choices

I had to type this out twice 'cause it didn't save the first time. I have to say, I didn't even know I was capable of typing that fast! I think I typed out this whole thing in like 2 min. Thanx to the ppl who reviewed!

DarkShadowGryphon: THANK YOU!!!!!!!!! Your reviews encourage me alot. In fact, the only reason I typed out this chapter that second time was for you, since you seem to be the only one reading it. :) enjoy!

* * *

Cyborg groaned as his alarm went off. He reached for the snooze button, then realized it was the alarm for Rachel's room. "Oh, no!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Rachel's gone!" Just then Robin walked in. "Rachel didn't escape. We were just talking." "Oh. Where is she now?" "On the roof." "Alone?" "I trust her." "You're crazy, man. Send her back down." "Alright, fine. It's breakfast time anyway. I can smell the tofu."  
After a breakfast of tofu eggs and soy milk, BB and Cy went to rent some movies, and Starfire had somehow managed to capture Raven and had taken her to the mall. That left Robin and Rachel alone together. Rachel was allowed outside her room under the close supervision of Robin.

"So," said Robin. "Wanna play a video game?" "Sure." "Which one?" "You pick." Robin grabbed a racing game off the shelf. "OK, do you want to be red or black?" "Black, naturally." Rachel grinned. They were soon playing a competitive game of Redline Rumble. 5 levels later, Rachel was still winning. Robin took his eyes off the screen and looked at Rachel. She met his gaze. They didn't notice the crash as both cars wrecked. Robin put his arm around Rachel and kissed her. She kissed him back. As they sat on the couch swapping spit, Robin whispered in her ear, "I love you." "I love you too, Robin," she whispered back.

Just then they heard footsteps outside the door. Robin turned off the TV and Rachel ran back to her room. Then the door opened and the other Titans entered. BB and Cy ran to the TV. "I wanna watch Indiana Jones!" Beast Boy declared. "Oh, no you don't!" said Cyborg. "I'm watching 'I, Robot!'" Raven was dressed in a Starfire-style outfit.

"Nice outfit," Robin said. Raven glared at him and went to her room to change. "Robin?" It was Starfire. "Do you... like Rachel?" Robin paused before replying. "Yes. Yes, I do like Rachel." Starfire's face fell and she left the room. "But you're still my friend, Star!" Robin yelled after her. Starfire didn't reply.

Later that day, Robin went to Starfire's room. He knocked on the door, but no one answered, so he went in. She wasn't there, but her diary lay open on the bed. Robin turned to leave, but curiousity overcame him. He read the open page:

Dear Diary,  
Rachel has stolen my friend. She is a Klor-Back Varbler Nelk! I thought Robin was my friend. Rachel has taken him away. He claims to still be my friend, but I think his relationship with Rachel is preventing him from interacting with the rest of us. He's always with Rachel. I wish he could find time for his friends.  
  
Robin sighed. Star was right. He had been ignoring his friends. He promised himself that before the day was over, he would spend time with them.

Robin joined his friends for a movie. "What?" BB asked. "No Rachel?" "I thought I should spend some time with you guys," Robin said. "I haven't exactly been the greatest friend lately." "You did the right thing, man," Cyborg said. "We missed you." "Dude, we don't mind if you have a thing goin' with Rachel," BB said. "Just find some time for us." Robin turned to Starfire. "Do you mind?" "I just want to be your friend," said Starfire. Robin smiled.


	7. Firepower

I keep forgetting to mention this, but I OWN NOTHING. Also, thanks again to DarkShadowGryphon, the only person who has been continuing to review this story. On to the fic.

* * *

After that, Robin made sure he spent time away from Racehl with his friends. His relationship with her was steadily growing, and he also had good relationships with the other Titans. Everything was going great... until that day came. It all started when Rachel confessed she had powers.

"Robin," Rachel said. "I need to tell you something. I have powers." Robin raised his eyebrows. "Really? What kind of powers?" Raven entered. "I should have told you earlier, but I had a vision," said Raven. "Rachel's element is fire. She can fly, shoot fire bolts, and she can morph into fire." Robin turned to Rachel. "Is this true?" Rachel nodded. "Show me," said Robin. Rachel rose up and shot fire bolts, then descended and morphed into fire momentarily. "She could be a Titan," said Raven. "What do you think?" "I think she's in," Robin said. Rachel smiled.

After taking the Teen Titan Test, which she passed, Rachel was accepted as a Teen Titan. Her crime-fighting outfit was almost exactly like Starfire's, only red. Then came her first real assignment.

"Titans! Trouble!" said Robin. "It's Slade! Rachel, do you think you can handle this? It's the real deal now." Rachel nodded. "I can do it."

The Titans headed for Slade's latest lair. It was surrounded by ice and snow. Rachel was shivering uncontrollably. "Maybe you should go back to the tower," said Robin. Rachel shook her head. "You sure you're OK?" Robin asked. Rachel nodded. "Titans! Split up!" shouted Robin.

The Titans seperated. Robin headed for one of the many ice tunnels. He saw something ahead. It was Plasmus. Robin attacked Plasmus with everything in his toolbelt, but it wasn't enough. Out of desperation, he started throwing snow and ice. It seemed to work. The impact of the cold snow was freezing Plasmus solid. Robin left a frozen Plasmus and continued down the ice tunnel. At the end of the tunnel, he found Slade. "Welcome, Robin," said Slade. "I've been expecting you."

Rachel shivered as she trudged through the barren ice tunnel. It was too cold for her. If she morphed into fire to warm up, she would surely burn out. Suddenly the ice walls of the tunnel caved in, trapping Rachel under layers of ice and snow. As everything went black, Rachel felt her fire go out.

Cyborg journeyed down the tunel. There was nothing for what seemed like miles. Then his tunnel joined three others. He joined Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy down what was now a single tunnel. "Hey, guys," Cyborg said. "Seen Robin?" "Nope," said Beast Boy. "There's no sign of him or Rachel." Then the walls of the ice tunnel collapsed. The icy snow formed a barrier around the four Titans, trapping them. "Yep," said Cyborg. "This is definitely a Slade thing. He's trying to seperate us from Robin." "Looks like he succeeded," said Beast Boy.

"What do you want?" Robin demanded. "Patience, Robin," said Slade. He motioned to two video screens. One showed Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire trapped behind a wall of snow. The other showed a cold, stiff Rachel halfway covered with ice. "What have you done?" Robin asked. Slade chuckled. "Rachel is your weakness, Robin. If I remove her from the picture, perhaps you will think more seriously about my generous proposal. You may have escaped last time, but that is not a mistake I will be repeating." "I will NEVER be your apprentice!" Robin yelled as he charged. Slade grabbed Robin's leg when he tried to kick him. He twisted it and threw Robin to the ground. Robin pulled himself to his feet and charged again. Slade blocked his punch and kicked him. Robin kicked him in the stomach and punched his head, cracking Slade's mask. Slade attacked Robin, who in turn kicked Slade, sending him to the ground. Robin leaned over him and Slade grabbed him and threw him, but not before Robin punched him in the face, breaking off his mask. Slade hid his face and fled, leaving Robin lying in a pool of blood.


	8. The Power Of Love

I own nothing. Thanks to DarkShadowGryphon for the encouraging reviews. On to the fic.

* * *

When Robin awoke, the first thing he remembered was Rachel. Robin got up slowly, feeling a bit dizzy. He checked the exact locations of his friends from the video screens and marked them on his GPS. (Don't ask me how he has one.) Rachel was closest, so he set off to find her first. He paged the rest of the team, telling them he was coming to find them. He made his way through the icy tunnels and finally found Rachel.

"Rachel!" He shook her. She didn't respond. He checked for a heartbeat, but found none. He dug her out from under the ice and snow, removed his cape, and wrapped it around her. The others were closeby. About five minutes later, Robin found them. He kicked through the icy wall and rescued his friends.

"Hey, Rob!" said Cyborg. "Are we glad to see you!" "Uh-oh," said Beast Boy. "Look." He pointed to Rachel. "She needs help. She may be dead. You guys don't happen to have any phones on you, do you?" Robin asked. "I do!" said Starfire. She tossed him a purple cell phone. "Raven and I got it at the mall last week." Robin dialed 9-1-1. A few minutes later, a helicopter came to pick them up. The doctor said they all should be in the hospital for prolonged exposure to cold. They consented, since the doctor insisted.

The next day, they were all released from the hospital - all but Rachel. Robin stayed at the hospital with Rachel. He stayed there for days. He even spent the night there. Finally, he was allowed to go in to see her. He asked her condition. The doctor hesitated. "We don't think she'll make it." A tear slid down Robin's cheek as he entered her room. She was so pale. She lay motionless on the hospital bed, her dark hair strewn about her face. He reached for her hand. It was ice cold.

"Don't die, Rachel," he pleaded. "Please don't die." He stroked her cheek and bent over her cold body. He kissed her briefly, then whispered, "That may be the last time I ever kiss you, Rachel." He buried his face in his hands and wept. "No it won't," a voice whispered. He looked over at Rachel. Her eyes were open and she was smiling. Some of the color had returned to her face. "Oh, Rachel," he whispered, and he kissed her again. "I thought I'd lost you." "You'll never lose me," Rachel said. They kissed agian. Robin glanced at his watch. "I'd better go. Visiting hours have been over for 5 minutes." "Will you come back soon?" Robin smiled. "Of course." The doctor stopped him on his way out. "She'll make it. We're sure of it," the doctor said. "Thanks," said Robin. "But somehow I already knew."

"Have you ever seen him so happy?" Cyborg asked. "I didn't even know he was capable of cooking!" "Neither did I," said Beast Boy. "It isn't like him to make smiley-face pancakes." "Hey, BB!" Robin said cheerfully. "I put tofu in yours!" "Hey, I can live with this," BB said as he messily devoured his tofu pancakes. Starfire and Raven sat at the table with their mouths hanging open, watching Robin. He was whistling as he served their breakfast, then went around with the syrup and made smiley-faces on everyone's pancakes. He ate a few himself, and then skipped off happily down the hall to his room.

The other Titans just looked at each other, exchanging amused glances. Then they burst into laughter. Except Raven. She was speechless altogether. "Smiley-face pancakes!" Cyborg managed to say between laughs. Beast Boy was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. Raven had to whack him on the back a few times to get him breathing again. "Thanks," said BB. "No problem," Raven muttered. "But seriously, guys," said Cyborg. "There is something wrong with Robin." "Nothing is wrong with Robin," said Starfire. "He is merely in love with Rachel." "If love makes you do that, I'm staying home 24/7," said Beast Boy. "OK, but don't expect me to buy you tofu," said Cyborg. "OK, just for tofu, then," said Beast Boy. "No, wait. On second thought, I'll order it online."

* * *

Sorry about the short chapters, ppl, but you know how that goes. 


	9. Rachel's Return

Um, yeah... I've been a little busy... for six days straight... heh heh... I had some minor computer restrictions, plus I was having so much fun in the real world that I forgot to get online altogether. Anyways, here's chapter nine. For those of you who are reading Things Aren't Always What They Seem, that'll get updated shortly. Hopefully _VERY_ shortly. Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, but ya know this is prewritten, and so is Things Aren't Always What They Seem. Also, I own nothing (except this story, and probably Rachel...) , and thanks to DarkShadowGryphon once again for the reviews. :) This is probably a big disappointment to you to find out I updated, but also to find such a short chapter with few events. Hopefully I can get another chapter up soon.

* * *

Back in his room, Robin lay on his bed and sighed. Rachel was all he thought about. All he knew was that he loved Rachel, and Rachel loved him. He went around the tower in a daze, never noticing anything. He was always smiling and never objected to anything. _Rachel is so beautiful,_ thought Robin. _I love everything about her. Her smile, her beautiful black hair, and her sparkling dark eyes. We belong together._ He heard a knock on the door. 

"Who is it?"

"Robin, it's Cyborg."

"Come on in."

Cyborg entered wearing a worried expression. "What's wrong, Cy?" asked Robin. A look of fear appeared on his face. "Is it Rachel?" he asked worriedly.

"No," said Cyborg. "I'm worried about you."

"Me?"

"You've been acting so strange lately."

"You don't like my pancakes?"

"No, don't get me wrong. I love your pancakes."

"Then what's the problem?"

"We want the old Robin back. You know, the determined, overly-obsessed, hyper-competitive Robin. It's nice seeing you happy and all, but please tell me you'll get back to normal soon."

"I guess the pancakes were a little over the top," said Robin. "OK, I'll try to be more serious. It's just that I'm in love with-"

"Rachel. Yes, I know. Now try to act sane, please. You're scaring us, Rob."

The following day, Rachel was released from the hospital. Robin was practically dancing for joy. "What did I say about being insane?" demanded Cyborg. "Sorry," said Robin. He stopped dancing and sat down. That lasted about two seconds before he leapt up and started pacing. "Relax, Robin," said Beast Boy. "Rachel will be out in a few minutes. Can't you just wait? That's why it's called a _waiting_ room!" "Sorry," Robin said again. "I just feel so tense." "We noticed," Raven said sarcastically. Rachel finally entered the waiting room, accompanied by a nurse. "You can take her home now," the nurse said, nodding to Robin. "But she's still weak and shouldn't do any strenuous activity for awhile. She should also use a wheelchair during that time." Robin noticed Rachel was using the nurse for support. Rachel's legs suddenly gave way, but the nurse caught her and lowered her into a wheelchair.

Robin gave Rachel a worried look. The nurse saw this and assured him that Rachel would be fine. The Titans then left with Rachel and returned to the tower. Robin tried to talk with Rachel, but she said she wanted to retire for the evening. Rachel's room no longer had locked steel doors. They were replaced with a simple metallic sliding door with her name on it. Robin wheeled her into her room, and after bidding her a good night, left her to her own devices.

Robin returned to the living room and found Cyborg sitting on the couch. "Why the long face, Rob?" Cyborg asked. "It's just that I thought Rachel would be happier to see me than she is. She didn't even want to talk," Robin said sadly. "She's probably just tired," said Cyborg. "I just hope she's OK," said Robin.


	10. The Last Chapter

All right, ppl, last chapter. Who knows, I may even write a sequel. But not today. I'd like to thank DarkShadowGryphon for encouraging me all the way! Woohoo! High five! That was sick. ANYway... on to the grand finale of this story that I really think stinks.

* * *

"Rachel?" Rachel sat motionless on her bed, her eyes expressionless and her face pale. "Rachel? Rachel!" Robin said, alarm in his voice. Rachel did not respond. The only sign of life in her was the steady rise and fall of her chest. "Rachel, please! Answer me!" Robin pleaded. Robin shook her, hoping to revive her. Rachel blinked and met his gaze. "Rachel?" Robin asked urgently. "Can you hear me?" Rachel stared at him, confusion in her eyes. "Rachel, it's me! Robin! Don't you recognize me? Rachel?" There was still no answer. Robin sensed a presence in the room. He turned around to see a hooded figure. "Who are you?" demanded Robin. "Answer me!" The figure hesitated, then turned and fled down the hall. Robin left Rachel's side and followed the figure out of the room, down the halls, up the stairs, and onto the roof. Robin cornered the figure. "What have you done to Rachel?" he demanded. "I didn't," said a familiar voice. Robin stared wide-eyed. "What? How?" Robin stammered. "It wasn't easy," said the figure. "Why?" "Slade." "What does he want?" They were interrupted by the rest of the Titans. "Cyborg! The girl in Rachel's room isn't Rachel!" said Robin. "I am," said the figure. Rachel removed the hood to reveal that she was indeed Rachel. "What did Slade want?" Robin asked again. "He was trying to control my mind so he could use me to kill you. That didn't work out, since I escaped, so he sent a clone of me in my place." "So that clone is going to try to kill me?" Rachel nodded. "That's why I came." Just then the clone appeared, dressed exactly like Rachel. "Hello, Robin," the clone said. "My name is 952-X." 952-X stood beside Rachel. "Excuse me, but um... what the heck is going on?" asked Beast Boy. Robin turned to Beast Boy. "I'm not entirely sure," Robin said. "So who's who?" Cyborg asked. "I'm Rachel," said a voice. "No, _I'm_ Rachel!" "Robin, don't listen to her! I'm the real Rachel!" "**_NO_**!" screamed the other. "Robin, listen to _me_," said the other Rachel. "I'm the girl you want. See how much prettier I am than that other girl? You don't really want _that_ girl, do you?" She kissed him, but Robin pushed her away. "Rachel wouldn't say that," he hissed. He kicked her in the stomach and tied her arms behind her back. He made his way toward the other Rachel. "Wait," said Cyborg. "How do you know that's the real Rachel?" Robin paused a moment, deep in thought. "Rachel has a scar on her right shoulder where the bullet went in. You check that Rachel, I'll check this one." Robin removed her cape and slit open her shirt on the right shoulder. He sighed in relief when he saw the scar. "Nothing on this one!" Cyborg called out. "I know," Robin called back. Rachel put her arms around Robin and pulled him close. "So do you trust me now?" Rachel asked with a grin. "Yes, Rachel. I trust you with all of my heart." Robin pressed his lips against hers. The other Titans cheered. Robin grinned and pulled his mask off. His grey-blue eyes met Rachel's dark ones. The other Titans gaped in awe. Robin never let anyone see his face. _Ever_. Rachel smiled as she drew closer to him. She replaced his mask as a sign that she respected his privacy. Then she slid her arm around his neck and kissed him. This time it was a long, passionate kiss. When they stopped, the other Titans joined them as the young couple walked hand in hand into the sunset.


	11. Updates

Hello, people. Here are the updates. First of all, I'll be writing many more **Teen Titans** stories. I have several written already (about 5), and I'm trying to decide if they are worthy to be put on The sequel to **With All of My Heart** (if I ever write one) won't come out for awhile. Also, look for upcoming stories in the **Batman** and **Kim Possible** categories, and possibly **Lizzie McGuire, Hidalgo, Mission: Impossible, **and** Matrix**. I apologize if **Things Aren't Always What They Seem** isn't to your liking right now. It's not exactly my best fic. I'm writing a few **Teen Titans** stories right now, and I work on them at night. Muahaha. I am a night owl. In the mean time, here is a teaser for my upcoming fic:

Kim dodged the incoming bullets, trying to find a place to hide from her attackers. She finally found an abandoned barn and sought refuge in the loft. Hours passed, and no one came for her. _I lost them, _she thought triumphantly. Then a shot rang out, and she leapt to her feet. They had found her. She leapt out of the window as shots exploded about her. She felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. She grimaced, but kept running. Her sides heaved. She was running out of breath.

_I can't keep this up much longer, _Kim thought. Then she had an idea. She dropped to the ground after a series of rounds of shots, hoping that they took her for dead. She closed her eyes and did her best to appear dead. It seemed to work, but she didn't dare open her eyes to make sure.

After about 45 minutes, she opened her eyes. There was no sign of her attackers. She sat up and looked at her surroundings. She was in the middle of nowhere. A helicopter could be heard in the distance. Kim took out her binoculars and focused them on the helicopter. It bore the familiar logo: KP. She sighed in relief and waved her arms. The helicopter landed and she looked for a pilot, but found none.

Her kimmunicator activated and a man appeared on the screen. She had expected it to be Wade. The man spoke, introducing himself as an agent from the CIA. He told her she was not to return home or associate with anyone who might recognize her, because her pursuers thought she was dead, and if they found out otherwise, they would kill her without hesitation.

She was to change her entire identity and never see her family and friends again. Kim was shocked. **_Never_ **see her family again? **_Ever? _**She wouldn't be able to see Ron either! Although the news shook her, she climbed into the helicopter. The man informed her of another thing as well. This upset her more than what he had said about never seeing her family again. "Kim, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but Ron is dead."


End file.
